A cover that can be attached, usually in a wrap-around fashion, to a portable electronic device, such as a tablet or a smartphone, may increase the longevity of such a device by mitigating or avoiding damage throughout the course of usage of the device. Typical covers can be bulky and while they can be removed, end-users tend to keep their devices covered at all times.